Um Treinamento e Muita Confusão
by Anginha
Summary: o q aconteceria se os nossos heróis tivessem q treinar?leiam e descubram! Reviews Please![a atualização vai demorar 1 pokinho, tá? GOMEN NASAI!]
1. Prólogo

Um treinamento e Muita comfusão

Capitulo 1 - Prólogo

Logo depois que o torneio que o Yusuke realizou para decidir qual seria o novo rei do Makai terminou, todo mundo retomou as suas vidas de antes.

Kurama agora está no último ano de advocacia.

Hiei continua ajudando a Mukuro, a nova rainha do Makai

Yusuke tem uma barraquinha de lamen.

Kuwabara está trabalhando como professor de defesa pessoal.

Keiko foi estudar medicina nos Estados Unidos.

Yukina continua ajudando a mestra Genkai no templo.

Botan continua sendo uma guia espiritual.

Koenma continua cheio de coisas para fazer.

Bem agora que a nossa história começa de verdade. **Boa Leitura**

Kurama estava voltando de mais uma aula de advocacia, mas ele estava andando tão distraidamente que, sem querer, trombou com uma garota. Ela teria caído se Kurama não a tivesse segurado.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, estou – ela falou arrumando o seu vestido.

- Me desculpe, eu estava distraído e nem prestei atenção por onde andava. – Disse ele enquanto pegava a bolsa dela que tinha caído no chão.

- Que isso, eu que peço desculpas!

- Então estamos quites?

-Sim. Bom, obrigada pela ajuda, mas agora tenho que ir, estou atrasada! Nos esbarramos por aí, certo?

- Espero que sim, até mais!

E Kurama ficou olhando a garota sumir de seu campo de visão.

Só saiu de seus devaneios quando o seu celular começou a tocar. Quando ele olhou o número...

- Oi.

- E aí Kurama, como ce tá?

- To bem Yusuke e você, como está?

- to bem também. Alguma novidade?

- Nenhuma (a não ser que eu fui atropelado por uma garota maluca¬¬) e você?

- Então, a Botan me mandou um dvd do pintor de rodapé e disse que era pra mim só assistir quando estivesse todo mundo reunido...

- E...

- Ce num quer dar uma passadinha aqui em casa pra ver o que esse dvd tem pra gente?

- será que é outra missão?

- eu também to achando que é...

- eu vou ai depois do almoço, ta?

- ta! Vou ver se eu consigo falar com o baixinho

- você está falando do Hiei?

- e de qual mais baixinho eu poderia estar falando?

- se eu encontrar com ele eu aviso.

- valeu Kurama!

- ta! Mas agora tenho que desligar.

- ok! Tchau!

- tchau!

E Kurama desligou o celular pensando em quê que o Koenma queria com eles dessa vez...

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Hello friends!

Como vcs estão? Eu qro saber como eu to tendo coragem de colokr essa coisa horrível aki pra todo mundo ler!

Eu tive a idéia de escrever essa fic enqnto eu lia algumas fics parecidas de alguns outros animes. Espero q gostem!

Ah sim, antes q eu me esqça, eu só coloko o próximo cap se eu tiver reviews, ok?

Bom é só isso, bjus

Anginha


	2. A Notícia

Voltei com o segundo caítulo da fic: Um Treinamento e Muita Confusão

Obs: o q estiver (entre parênteses) é minhas interrupções, tá?

**Capítulo dois: A Notícia.**

**00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00**

No ultimo capítulo:

_E Kurama desligou o celular pensando em quê que o Koenma queria com eles dessa vez..._

**00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00**

Enquanto ele seguia seu caminho pra casa, absorto nos pensamentos sobre aquele dvd, um vulto o observava e o seguia no alto de uma árvore.

_-"o q será o senhor Koenma quer de nós dessa vez? Acho que ultimamente ninguém quer dominar o nigenkai, o mundo todo ta em paz... isso ta muito estranho..."_

Kurama não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois sentiu um youki vindo de uma árvore próxima.

Enquanto ele corria em direção da árvore, o vulto se preparava para pular dela. Felizmente, esse vulto pulou na direção do nosso herói (acho que todo mundo já sabe quem é, né?). Quando o Kurama finalmente alcançou o vulto, ele imediatamente disse:

- HIEI! Eu tava te procurando!

O vulto tomou a forma de um garoto com um sobretudo preto e uma faixa branca amarrada na testa.

- E posso saber por que você estava me procurando?

- Só se você for almoçar lá em casa hoje.

- Ta, okay, eu vou...

E lá se foram os dois caminhando em direção a casa do ruivo.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Já era 14:00 hs quando eles finalmente chegaram na casa do Yusuke.

- Pensei que vocês não viriam mais! – afirmou Yusuke.

- Como você sabia que ia vir os dois juntos? – perguntou um curioso Kuwabara

- Horas! Quando o Kurama disse que se ele encontrasse o baixinho ele avisava da reunião, eu tinha certeza que se o baixinho não aparecesse aqui no nigenkai, ele seria capaz até de ir ao Makai para encontrar o baixinho.

- Hump – disse Hiei entrando na casa.

- Vamos pra sala ver logo esse dvd!

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e se dirigiram para a sala.

Yusuke colocou o dvd e deu PLAY. Começou toda aquela produção Holiwoodiana e em seguida apareceu o pitor de rod... Senhor Koenma.

- E ai galera! Tudo beleza por ai?

- Tava tudo ótimo até você aparecer com esse dvd! – afirmou Kuwabara.

- Que isso o seu...

- Por favor, se acalmem! – pediu Kurama

- O que que você quer da gente agora, hein, pintor de rodapé? – perguntou Yusuke

- Pelo que eu to vendo ta todo mundo ai.

E realmente estava! Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara e até Genkai estava!

- Desembucha – falou Hiei.

- Como ultimamente ninguém está tentando destruir o nigenkai ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu sei que nenhum de vocês irá exercitar os poderes espirituais de vocês...

- Direto ao ponto, por favor – interferiu Yusuke

- Se você deixasse eu terminar de falar!

- Então termina! – disse Yusuke

- Cada um de vocês irá treinar com uma professora que eu escolhi para desenvolverem mais os seus poderes espirituais e ficarem preparados para qualquer outra batalha ou torneio.

- NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? – gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo, somente Genkai não se abalou.

- Pô para ae! Você ta querendo dizer que agente vai ter que treinar? – perguntou Yusuke

- E ainda mais com GAROTAS! – disse Kuwabara.

- É isso mesmo! Alguma coisa contra?

- Não – Kurama respondeu por todos.

- Ei! Kurama! Ta maluco é? – perguntou Yusuke

- Eu concordo com ele. – pela primeira vez Hiei disse mais que três palavrasa para como os amigos.

- A sua opinião não conta o Baixinho! – Afirmou Kuwabara.

- CALEM A BOCA!

Todos voltam a olhar para a tv com um Koenma totalmente irritado!

- Quem que elas se apresentem agora?

- Só se a minha for apresentada primeiro! – disse Kuwabara.

- Você vai treinar com a Genkai por tempo indeterminado, Kuwabara.

- O QUE? – gritou um atônito Kuwabara

- Pense no lado bom, Kuwabara, pelo menos você vai estar mais perto da Yukina – cochichou Yusuke.

- É verdade! Tudo bem! Eu vou treinar com a Genkai!

- E eu? – perguntou, meio receoso, Yusuke.

- Quero que vocês conheçam Michelle Laline, ela irá treinar você, Yusuke.

Nesse exato momento aparece na tela da televisão uma foto de uma garota que parecia ter 15 anos. Ela tinha os cabelos longos e loiros até o meio das costas, que no momento estavam presos num alto rabo de cavalo.Ela tinha mais ou menos 1,65m de altura e tinha os olhos verde-azulados. Ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans azul escura, uma camiseta verde e um tênis branco, combinando com seu cinto.

- Legal! – foi a única coisa que o Yusuke conseguiu dizer.

- Quero que vocês conheçam Dulce Kailin, ela irá treinar você, Hiei.

Na teve aparece também uma foto da outra garota. Ela parecia ter 15 anos também. Ela tinha os cabelos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e eles eram um pouco mais vermelhos que os do Kurama, que no momento estavam presos numa trança frouxa. Ela tinha mais ou menos 1,68m de altura e tinha os olhos arroxeados. Ela estava vestida com uma saia preta que ia até um palmo acima do joelho, uma camiseta de alcinha amarela e uma sandália também amarela.

- Hump! – a única coisa que o Hiei conseguiu pronunciar.

- E também quero que vocês conheçam Beatriz Susuki, ela irá te treinar, Kurama.

Quando apareceu a foto dela na teve, o Kurama se assustou.

Ela estava vestida com um vestido rosa bebe, com apenas alguns desenhos de flores brancas na barra.O vestido ia até o joelho dela. Ela parecia ter uns 13 anos, pelo jeito dela. Os cabelos dela eram de um tom diferente, era rosa. Nem muito escuro e nem muito claro. O comprimento deles é que eles iam até um palmo abaixo dos ombros. Ela tinha os olhos dourados, e estava usando uma sandália rosa de salto fino. Tem mais ou menos 1,70m.

- Eu acho que eu conheço ela – disse Kurama.

- É impossível. Com exceção de Genkai, eu fiz questão de escolher professoras que vocês não conhecessem.

- Ah, então acho que é só impressão minha mesmo. – disse Kurama

- Elas vão chegar amanhã na casa de cada um de vocês para começar o treinamento. E quanto a você, Kuwabara, trate de ir pra casa da Genkai porque o seu treinament também começa amanhã.

Terminado de dizer isso, a teve se apagou.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

oi tchurma!

Nossa! To tão feliz que bastante gente comento nessa minha fic

Desculpem a demora do capítulo, mas eu tava cheia de coisas da escola pra fazer.

Também peço desculpa do começo do capítulo que está meio forçado, mas acho que de agora em diante as coisas ficam melhorzinhas. Eu também não to num bom dia pra escrever.

PLEASE! Mandem Reviews E Deixem Uma Sonhadora Feliz.


End file.
